At the present time, the automobile is considered a convenient means of transportation, and it has the advantages of comfort and quickness; therefore, the automobile has been an indispensable item in our daily life. However, the inner space of an automobile is limited. During long distance travel in an automobile, the driver or rider will experience some inconvenience. Particularly, beverages in a car are difficult to handle because the person has no proper place to hold them. In case of the beverage being turned over while the car is running, it is susceptible to affecting the concentration of the driver; therefore an accident might be caused. Moreover, most beverages are sweetened fluids; whenever that fluid is poured inside the car rug or on a rider's clothes, it will cause the user some inconvenience and a cleaning problem.